Atashi mo Anata mo
by psychoarea
Summary: Disini siluet senja menemani, menyampaikan sayang untukmu selamanya. Meskipun dalam hati merasa sepi, disini aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya. WARNING! Miss typo, genre & story tidak meyakinkan! AkaKuro for end! XD


Siluet senja menemani bayangmu disini. Kala hari-hari itu masih berlanjut kau selalu tersenyum untukku dalam senja. Di jalan ini pula pepohonan yang indah tersenyum lembut kala kau dan aku berjalan bersama di bawahnya. Canda dan tawa selalu ada disini ketika indahnya senja memantulkan bayangmu dalam hangat yang memeluk hati. Semua berubah kala tak lagi ada tawa disini, semuanya menjadi sunyi hanya dengan hembusan angin yang menemani.

**Disini siluet senja menemani, menyampaikan sayang untukmu selamanya.**

Seberapa besar sayangku padamu tak akan pernah terukur hingga ke dalam lautan sekalipun. Aku selalu menyayangimu dengan hati yang ku punya disini. Aku selalu senang dengan kenangan lama yang menjadi nyata kala siluet senja menyapa. Di jalan ini aku berjalan seorang diri dipayungi senja. Dalam hati ini, cinta untukmu tak akan pernah habis tertiup angin. Tunggulah, aku pasti akan menyampaikan sayangku lagi tepat dihadapanmu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Atashi mo Anata mo- **

**[Kuroko Tetsuya's POV]**

* * *

.

.

.

Hangat senja semakin nyata ketika hembusan angin mengingatkanku akan senyuman yang telah lama hilang. Dalam wajahku senyuman terukir jelas bersama senja. Sayangnya, dalam hati ini senyuman itu sulit untuk terpancarkan menjadi nyata. Disini aku merasakan rindu akan senyuman itu. Hangatnya pelukanmu pun ku rindu disini. Sampai kapanpun sayang ini akan selalu untukmu. Aku akan mengatakan terima kasih untuk segala yang kau berikan padaku. Kasih sayangmu, senyuman indahmu, serta hangatnya pelukmu ketika kau menemani setiap hariku disini.

**Meskipun dalam hati merasa sepi, disini aku akan selalu mencintaimu.**

"Selamanya hanya untukmu yang kini berada jauh dariku..."

Aku memandang siluet senja itu dari atas bukit ini. Bersamamu disini, aku menanti senja yang menghilang. Saat itu terasa nyata ketika aku kembali mengunjungimu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Walaupun diri ini merasa sepi tanpamu, tetapi hangatnya sayangmu tak akan pernah meninggalkan hati ini seorang diri disana. Seberapa besar kasih sayangmu tak akan pernah terbalaskan olehku yang saat itu tak mengerti apa arti cinta sesungguhnya.

"Saat itu kau memelukku dengan sayang, mengecup lembut keningku dan berkata selamat malam. Walaupun telah lama menjadi kenangan, apa kau masih mengingatnya disana?"

Disini siluet senja masih lama menghilang dalam nyata. Di tempat ini pula aku menyadari satu hal yang menyakitkan ketika kau tak akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku lagi. Saat ini semua suaramu terpendam dalam siluet cahaya senja yang berbeda. Saat itu pula semuanya menjadi nyata yang membawaku pada siluet senja yang baru tanpamu. Walupun disini aku rindu padamu, aku tak dapat menggapai tempatmu semudah itu.

"Andai saja kau tau, disini aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Aku ingin kau menjawabnya. Menjawab pertanyaanku tentang kasih sayang, cinta serta kedewasaan yang saat itu kau ceritakan padaku dalam senja yang hangat."

Dalam senja disini aku pun menyadari kau tak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dalam senja ini pula kau seolah menyuruhku untuk mencari sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Jika saja aku telah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, apa kau mau mendengar semua jawaban yang ada? Sekali saja aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu yang menasehatiku kala senja datang setelah siang disini. Sekali saja aku ingin kau mengucapkan satu kata di hari yang sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari yang lain setiap tahunnya. Tak dapatkah kau mengucapkan doa untukku di hari ini?!

"Ketahuilah, disini aku sangat merindukan belaian lembut dari sosokmu. Ada yang berbeda di hari ini kala kau tak lagi menemani hari-hariku yang panjang. Disini, walaupun banyak orang yang mengucapkan kata-kata indah padaku tetapi yang selalu kunantikan hanyalah satu kata senderhana darimu."

**Percayalah, disini aku belum dewasa ketika siluet senja membawamu pergi menjauh dariku.**

Biarlah jawaban itu tersimpan jauh dalam hatimu di surga. Biarlah hanya siluet senja yang menjadi penggantimu disini. Hangatnya seperti pelukanmu di masa lalu dan indahnya pun seperti senyumanmu yang selalu kau berikan padaku di setiap hembusan hafasmu yang telah lalu. Terima kasih untuk segala yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih untuk kehidupan yang telah kau berikan sampai saat ini. Di tempat ini pula aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu melangkah maju meski tanpa sosokmu lagi. Semua sayangku padamu tak akan pernah hilang terbawa hembusan angin senja yang sering kali menemanimu disini.

"Terima kasih untuk kehidupan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku akan selalu menjaganya disini sampai tiba saatnya kita bertemu kembali di tempat yang indah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku selalu menyanyangimu disini, **Okaa-san**..."

Ketika siluet senja akan tergantikan oleh gemerlap malam, aku dapat melihat warna-warna indah itu menantiku disana. Disini aku menyadarinya, jikalau jalan ini memang masih panjang dan tak akan pernah terputus kala pelangi terus menemani langkahku yang awalnya tak senada dengan mereka. Di tempat ini aku tak dapat menahan senyuman simpul yang samar saat mereka masih terlihat disana. Dalam warna pelangi itu pula ada satu warna yang paling berharga bagiku,

"Akashi-kun..."

**Indahnya seperti langit senja yang menyelimuti setiap langkah disini.**

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Tetsuya?"

Sepasang bola mata indah itu menatapku yang kini tengah berjalan lurus menghampirinya. Sosoknya terlalu indah kala terpantul cahaya senja disini. Warna yang indah, aku sangat menyukainya...

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Akashi-kun sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Saat itu, dalam hembusan angin yang membawa senja pergi kau mengulurkan telapak tanganmu dalam diam. Tak ada satu kata yang terucap ketika aku meraih telapak tanganmu yang hangat. Disini aku hanya mengikuti langkahmu yang mebawa pergi langkahku bersamamu sampai saatnya kau kembali berucap padaku,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya."

Siluet senja benar-benar telah hilang disini, tergantikan oleh gemerlap malam yang hangat dengan dirimu. Langkah kita pun senada saat kau terus menggenggam erat tanganku yang sesaat lalu terasa dingin. Di tempat ini semua akan berlalu tergantikan oleh hari baru bersamamu yang selalu hangat dalam hembusan angin malam.

**Kau berharga bagiku, semua sepi ini tersamarkan karena sosok indahmu disampingku.**

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menemukanku disini, Akashi-kun..."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Psychoarea : **Hai~ hai~ semuanya numpang lewat, numpang nyampah, kemudian saya ucapkan selamat tinggal XD. Saya mau _dadahdadahdadah_ (?) ke Tetsuya ah~ sama mau mengucapkan,** Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya sayang** *dibacok gunting* umurmu berapa nak? Sama sepertiku ya? Ahahah... *dooor* maaf ini gak jelas banget genre sama ceritanya lalalala~

**Kuroko :** Author-san memang selalu gak jelas seperti biasa...

**Akashi :** Suka-suka dia aja, orang gila mah bebas.

**Psychoarea :** Udah diucapin selamat ulang tahun bilang makasih kek gitu *bakar nigou* Akashi juga sama aja gilanya kan?!

**Akashi :** *jurus seribu gunting*

**Kuroko :** Kata maafku tak sampai padamu yang tak jelas nyerempet waras dalam artian rada-rada gila! Kau berbeda dengan Akashi-kun yang baru memasuki era tidak waras (?)

**Akashi : ***jurus seribu cinta*

**Psychoarea :** Woy, curang tuh curang Tetsuya gak adil membagi cintanya! *demo pake kembang tujuh warna*

**Kuroko :** Oke, minna abaikan saja author kurang waras nan typo-an yang selalu menelantarkan ff-nya seenak di atas sana (?)

.

.

.

**—jyaa, mind to review? !**


End file.
